Jealousy
by Dragonling743
Summary: One-Shot. Helena is flirting again, and Myka gets frustrated.


"Oh, thank you very much darling." Helena purred, emphasizing the very. She had been in a mood the entire plane ride home. Flirting outrageously with every attendant, male, and female. I clenched my fists in the blanket I was wearing, gritting my teeth as fury rose through my chest, burning it's way through my throat. A growl attempted to escape, threatening to bring my frustration to everyone's notice.

"Would you like something Myka? This darling boy seems eager to, please." She grins over at me, seemingly ignoring the expression of outright rage clinging to my features.

I was forced to answer, "No. Leave." He took one look into my eyes and left with an audible gulp.

Helena turned and clung to my arm, resting her head on my stiff, tense shoulder she pouted, "Myka darling, you really should lighten up. You know that the moment we get back to the warehouse Arthur is going to work us like dogs. Can't I have a little fun with the silly boy?" I stifled the shiver of heat that flickered under my skin. I wasn't attracted to her, this is not about how beautiful Helena is, this is about her nature as an insufferable flirt.

I shrugged her off, and folded my arms tightly, staring straight ahead at the dinky screen playing some animated tv series. Star wars or something. She turned away from me to look at the aisle next to her, and returned to her flirting. It didn't matter who they were, or what they were doing, and every playful word cut me to the quick. Each rehearsed line sent a dart of pain lancing into my heart, but more, it sent a lash of anger to redden my skin. I seethed in my seat for the entire, tortuous flight of three hours.

I jumped out of my seat when the taxi lights turned off, and we were the very first ones out of the plane. I practically dragged Helena out onto the tarmac. I dropped her hand at the first opportunity, walking at a brisk pace through the passenger filled halls. I couldn't wait to get home, and get into my own space. I hated being around Helena when she was this insufferable.

I tapped out a rapid beat on the armrest for the sedan, Helena had insisted I was far too jittery to drive. I couldn't sit still, All I could think about was how much I wanted to throw her against a wall. It was fuzzy as to what would happen after that, but it was aggravating either way. Helena surprised me when her hand clamped down on my bouncing knee, "Darling, it is twenty minutes to Featherhead, and another thirty after that. Please allow me to drive in peace."

She kept her steady grip on my leg, building the burn of irrational anger, I didn't want her treating me like a child. I didn't want her to be in charge, I wanted out of the car. It was the longest drive of my life, my heart racing, blood pounding, heat building in my veins, I must have looked unhinged. I swear, I lost a good five pounds during that single drive.

Once more I leapt out of the car, this time not even bothering to grab my luggage. I took the stairs two at a time, flying past Pete, who attempted to greet me, "Hey Myks!" He muttered, "What's with her?" When I completely ignored him. I needed to do something, I needed to get this energy out of my system.

In my rushed fervor, I barely recognized Pete's exclamation, "Let's celebrate! Ice cream on me!" He would eat ice cream for any reason, our mission was just an excuse. I rolled my eyes, shrugging out of my blouse, and dress pants to put on sweats. My tank top was going to have to do for now. I planned to go running. It had always helped before.

The house was empty when I went down the stairs, thank God. I pulled on my trainers and walked out onto the porch to warm-up. It wasn't until I had stood up from touching my toes that she spoke. "All for me darling? I do so appreciate the show." That insufferably smug voice, mocking and teasing me.

This is why I needed to run, this is why I seethed in her presence, this is why the dummy out back got the living tar beat out of it. The need I felt for Helena warred constantly with the knowledge that she is an incorrigible flirt. Nothing could stop her from that. But right now, with her teasing me once more worming her way under my skin, I couldn't help but turn around to give her a dark look.

She unfolded, walking, no sauntering up to me with that saucy sway to her hips. Stopping with her lips only a few inches from mine she murmured, "Why so serious darling?"

I growled at the taunting woman, shoving her back against the side of her house, "I'm trying not to do something I will regret." We were pressed tightly together, my teeth grazing her ear. Feeling her shudder beneath me, I realized I was starting to get wet.

"Well darling, you won't regret this." She replied huskily, grabbing the back of my head to crash our lips together into a bruising kiss. I felt it then, every word she said came back to haunt me, each taunting phrase, I wasn't sure if it had all been for me, or if this was bonus, but I wanted her. I wanted to have what all the others had been denied.

I ripped open the door, and broke the kiss to push her inside, this woman was going to be mine. Helena fell back against the stair banister, her eyes hooded, a small smirk quirking the edges of her lips. I'm sure she was goading me when she said, "Is that all darling?"

I snarled and ripped her shirt off, popping some of the buttons in the process. I bit and licked my way down her neck, tearing gasps and soft moans out of her sweet, treacherous lips. I sucked on the hardened nub of one of her nipples through the fabric of her bra. Her whimper sent shivers down my spine, straight to my core. Her fingers dragged up my back, dragging up my shirt, pulling it over my head.

She dragged me up to press her lips back to mine, opening our mouths to deepen the kiss. I held back a whimper at the taste of her. I ripped at her dress pants, I tossed her belt somewhere behind us, I undid the button, and pulled down the zipper. I cupped her sex, urging another wanton moan out of her. "Tell me you want it. Tell me that you want me." I growled, moving in perfect synchronization with her rocking hips, thwarting her search for friction.

She gasped in sweet agony, "Myka, I want you. I need you, please.. don't stop." I bit my lip. I wanted her so bad, I needed her to know she was mine alone.

"Tell me you're mine." I dragged my teeth down her earlobe, eliciting a soft groan. She shivered, eyes fluttering shut while her fingers gripped my back.

"I'm yours Myka, now take me damn it." She dug her nails deep into the skin of my back, pulling us as close as possible to each other. I slid her panties down, and finally entered the delicious warmth of her arousal. Slicking my fingers with her need.

"You're desperate for me, aren't you Helena." I teased cruelly, biting down on her shoulder. My fingers rimming her center, teasing her. I could feel her shaking. The rush of power I felt, the tender knowledge that I was the only one to give her what she needed. Not those other people, me. And she is mine. I thrust into her, earning a relieved gasp from my lover.

I pounded into her, her hips thrusting back. Gasping and moaning she palmed my breasts, working my nipples to their utmost. I bit at her neck, leaving incriminating marks. Together we worked each other into a fervor, the rush of her juices across my fingers was the moment I realized that it was for me.

Her lips pressed tenderly against my neck, soft murmurs in my ear. It was for me. I sighed and pulled my fingers out of her, my head resting against her shoulder. "This was a mistake." I mumbled, wiping my fingers on my sweatpants. She had taunted me, she had sent the others out, she did this to make me lose control, and I fell for it.

The guilt and pain of knowing I had been manipulated sent silent tears down my cheeks. "Myka, please don't cry love." Helena ran her fingers through my tangled curls.

I shook my head, it was all so stupid. "Why did you do that to me? Do you enjoy this.. This manipulation?" I was disgusted.

Helena cupped my cheeks in her hands, forcing me to look her in the eyes, "Myka, I did this, because I knew there was no other way. I did it, because I love you, and I had no idea how to tell you."

"Oh..." My mouth popped open, "Oh."


End file.
